<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Croatian Rhapsody by rheinlai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142973">Croatian Rhapsody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheinlai/pseuds/rheinlai'>rheinlai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Trigger (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, some other people I just CANT TRANSELATE THER NAME</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheinlai/pseuds/rheinlai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin Yuuichi/Hyuse 斜线有意义</p><p>“……我好奇的是，”迅找回了自己的声音，它听起来有些奇怪，“为什么你的精神动物会是一只水母。”<br/>休斯湛蓝色的双眸波澜不惊，他甚至还扯了扯嘴角：“大概是因为它们大部分有毒吧。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuse/Jin Yuuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>哨兵×向导<br/>有轻微的阿纳朵拉×休斯的前情提要</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>“……这是哪？为什么带我来这里？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>在看着面前貌似从来就不着调的敌人——似乎现在已经不能算是单纯意义上的敌人了——向自己提出了投降的建议之后，休斯觉得他今天活得很不真实。在坐上了迅的车之后，迅带他去的地方并非他之前在飞船里所窥见的那个总部大楼，而是……他也不知道这里是什么地方。他也搞不清楚自己究竟是真的不知道这是什么地方，还是因为自己混乱的大脑让记忆出现了差错，他如今用尽所有精力只能让自己堪堪躲开自己破裂的精神屏障和身边哨兵的的共鸣反映……</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“啊……这是我们玉狛支部，”迅停下车并且熄了火，转过头乐呵呵地看着休斯，仿佛一点也没有察觉到两者之间的共鸣，“你来这里会比去本部有趣多了……嗯，我的副作用是这样告诉我的。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯的向导能力真的能瞒得住总部吗？</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>修看着游真和鬼怒田的背影想。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>刚刚在会议里休斯的确展现出了他那不一般的向导能力，如果换做修的话，在这么多位高位哨兵前面，早就被强大的精神压迫吓得丢盔弃甲了，然而休斯完完全全地将他的向导之力收敛了起来，看起来就像一个普通人。如果不是修和游真在玉狛分部早就知道了他的向导身份，肯定也被骗过去了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>比起刚被迅带回玉狛支部那会儿精神场紊乱的样子，休斯恢复得是相当不错啊。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>撇去这些乱七八糟的想法，修加快脚步跟上了游真和鬼怒田。不知道总部放过休斯是为什么，他们现在又是去哪儿？</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>在越过技术部走进那个小房间之前，修一直以为捡了个异界民还是个强大的未结合向导已经是他所遇到的最令人吃惊的事情了，直到他看到那个黑色的螃蟹样拉德在控制员的操纵下苏醒过来并且用阿纳朵拉的语气开始说话时，才知道世界之大无奇不有。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“本大爷都说了，”阿纳朵拉的螃蟹形态用不耐烦的语气说道，“什么都会告诉你们。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>在鬼怒田解释了一通之后，游真摸了摸下巴：“原来如此，因为有这家伙在才那么痛快地放了休斯一马啊。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“就是因为他实在太配合了，所以我们才想要借用你的能力测试一下，也不知道你是不是真的能够看出真假。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“嗯~我至少知道刚才你不是真的想要拷问休斯哟。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>鬼怒田因为被游真说中了真相而有些恼羞成怒，但是游真并没有再继续纠结下去，而是看向了已经有点不耐烦的阿纳朵拉：“你们想问什么就问吧，我听着呢。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>鬼怒田也问起了阿纳朵拉螃蟹：“你们为什么要侵略我们，我想知道你们的目的。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“啊啊——”阿纳朵拉螃蟹的爪子挥动起来，“补充军队啊，其他国家不也会派士兵……”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你知道我不是问的这个，”鬼怒田冷静地打断他，“为什么这次你们搞了这么大阵仗，甚至出动了有黑触发力的大规模远征队伍，军队扩员用得着这样吗？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“那是因为，阿弗特克拉特的‘神’就要死了。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“神……？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我假定你们已经知道了触发器是根据哨兵和向导能力进行定向强化的武器——虽然玄界猴子对这方面的研究一直处于可悲的初期阶段，但是这个应该还是清楚的吧，” 阿纳朵拉丝毫不介意鬼怒田在玻璃那一侧翻了个白眼，“我们的国家都是建在星星上，这些星星都是用触发器做成的，‘神’就是被塞进这种女王触发器里的活祭， 一般是很强大的向导。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>修的心沉了下去。强大的向导，所以他们试图掳走精神力惊人的千佳。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“这些向导被触发器同化，”阿纳朵拉继续说着，“一直守护这个星球直到寿终正寝。如果‘神’死去了，那么星球也会死去——阿弗特克拉特过不了几年也会变成这样，所以我们才会花大阵仗去寻找一个新的‘神’，一个新的足够强大的向导。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“所以你们打算把我们的队员抓回去当下一个活祭品吗？”鬼怒田轻蔑地说。他的语气听起来并不紧张。当然不紧张了……修心里想，如果神之国的计划成功了，就不会这么轻松了……</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“开什么玩笑，哪有这么好找啊，”阿纳朵拉的声音听起来更加不耐烦了，“我都说了要强大的向导，极其强大的向导，不是那种在哨兵面前一下子就暴露自己的向导， 强大的向导甚至可以在任何情况下不让任何人察觉到自己的向导能力，这样才能通过触发器用精神力实体化一个足够空间的星球出来，我看你们也见不到几个……”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>修和游真迅速地交换了一个意味深长的眼神。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“……说到这个，”阿纳朵拉说，“这次好像真的找到一个，那家伙怎么样了，被抓走了吗？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“无关的话题少说，”鬼怒田滴水不漏地把问题堵了回去，“既然你们的目标是寻找强大的向导，那为什么你要闯入普通人的基地去？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“这是指挥官给我的命令，我只是遵守而已。”阿纳朵拉挥了挥爪子。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“来了，”游真说，“他这句在说谎。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>鬼怒田马上拉下了脸：“注意点你的嘴巴，我们已经从其他俘虏那里套出了情报，现在只不过是对照口供……”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“其他俘虏……？”阿纳朵拉的声音忽然因为疑惑模糊了一下，“——啊哈！休斯吗！真是活该！这个废物被抛弃了吗！不过，大叔，说谎可不好啊，那只忠犬绝无背叛国家的可能，他死都不会说一句情报出来的。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“诶……你还真了解他啊。”游真感叹了一句，修却发现前者的脊背忽然紧张地挺直了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>阿纳朵拉那么了解休斯……他会知道休斯是一个向导吗？修也在思考这个问题。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我可以给你们所有你们想要的情报，反正我想要回去杀尽那些背叛我的家伙，你们自己斟酌吧。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>鬼怒田看向游真，游真用审视的目光盯着螃蟹状的阿纳朵拉：“他是真心想帮我们的，不过除了报仇他还有其他的目的。还有什么其他要问的吗。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>鬼怒田点了点头：“要问的东西还很多，不如螃蟹你先告诉我们你们对于触发器的研究到底到了什么程度？你们这一批先遣部队大部分都是未结合的哨兵和向导，在没有结合的情况下他们是如何达到这样的战力水平的？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“海林和米拉大概回去就会结合了吧，他们的相容性很高，这件事很早就定下了，”阿纳朵拉说，“像剩下的这些哨兵的都会接受军方的监测，找出和自己相容性最高的向导，然后定期提取他们的向导素注射入我们头上的角里面，用于稳定哨兵的能力和精神力。当然这也要看哨兵的能力，能力最强的黑暗哨兵光靠向导素是不行的， 需要有向导定期做疏导或者随行进行疏导，不一定是结合的，经过训练的向导只要相容性足够高可以对任何哨兵进行疏导，不过一劳永逸的方法还是结合。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“看来都有经过相关的训练啊，那你们呢？”鬼怒田说，“你和那个叫维萨的，都是黑暗哨兵吧，不用向导随行吗？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我们有向导随行啊，说来真是可笑，他们就这样丢下休斯回去了，在飞船上真的不会出事吗，毕竟只剩下一个向导了……”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>修忽然有了一丝不祥的预感，与此同时游真那一侧也传来了隐隐约约的担忧情绪。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“等等，你什么意思？”鬼怒田瞪大了眼睛追问道，“你们的随行向导是谁？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“休斯啊，”阿纳朵拉迷惑地回答道，“不是吧——你们连那个废物是向导都看不出来？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>这个情况可真的没有料到啊。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>修想起了临走前乌丸前辈和迅前辈不要将休斯的向导身份外泄的叮嘱，觉得现在的情况已经超出了自己和游真的掌控——他偷偷瞄了一眼游真，发现对方仍旧挂着纯良的表情，但是眼神已经散开了，肯定是神游了。他不禁叹了口气。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“休斯是向导，他和我的相容性最高，当然他是最新的试验品，本身就有很强的战斗力，”阿纳朵拉说到休斯的情况的时候，不知道是不是修的错觉，总觉得他语速加快了，“虽然是我的随行向导但是在远征之前就已经因为各种原因和我没有精神力上的交流了，维萨已经结合过了，短期远征不需要太多的疏导。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“所以你才会狂化？”鬼怒田问道，很自然地把情报和之前阿纳朵拉失控大闹指挥部的行为联系了起来。 </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“啧，一部分原因，是吧，”阿纳朵拉似乎有些焦虑，爪子敲打在台面上喀拉喀拉响，“那个废物…………”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你说的这个废物可是骗过了我们总部所有人的眼睛的向导，”鬼怒田嘲讽道，修感到了一丝心虚，“关于他有什么要注意的吗？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“……”阿纳朵拉沉默了，过了好一会儿才出声，“……水边。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“什么？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我说把他关在水边，如果可以的话，关押地点离水近一点，不要问我为什么，这样对大家都好。”阿纳朵拉的语气忽然暴躁了起来，分隔阿纳朵拉螃蟹和鬼怒田一干人等的玻璃忽然间颤抖了起来。鬼怒田和修、游真都不约而同地往后退了一步。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他们差点就忘了，就算本体已经消亡，阿纳朵拉仍旧是一个黑暗哨兵。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我想你们可以下次再来问。”控制员在旁边轻飘飘地提醒道。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>离开了房间后，出乎修的意料，鬼怒田并没有对休斯的行动作出新的指示，他只是在思考着，然后送修和游真出了大门，林藤部长在门口等着两个玉狛第二的成员。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你们回去之后，把知道的情报告诉迅。”鬼怒田叮嘱道，“虽然我猜他的副作用已经告诉他了。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“什么？”林藤似乎不是很在意地问道。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“休斯是个向导，还不是一般的向导，他强大到能够把忍田都骗过去。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“噢。”林藤缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，意味深长地看了一眼游真和修。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>不是我们做的呀！</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>修在内心哀嚎，而游真在上车后则实实在在地把这话说了出来。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我想也不是，看来是那只俘虏螃蟹告诉总部的？”林藤一边开车一边回答道。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“是的。看起来阿纳朵拉和你关系还挺近噢，不过他真是太嫌弃你了。”游真说着，后半句话是对着坐在身边的休斯说的。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯看起来一点也不高兴，他听完游真的话神色更加僵硬起来。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你们是想套我的话吗，”他不悦又戒备地说，“我和他本就相处不来。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“可是你们相容性高，”修有些不确定地说，“我想你们的关系远不止这么简单。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你想多了。”休斯很简单扼要地结束了这次谈话。接下来的时间他都只是望着窗外，连一丝一毫向导的气息也没有显露，修也无从探查他的情绪。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅的副作用的确已经告诉了他发生的事情。但是他还是笑眯眯的样子，修将这个表情译作“一切还尽在掌握中”。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“不过安顿在水边这个真是太巧合了……”迅在玉狛支部外迎接了众人，在走回支部的路上从修和游真的口中听了阿纳朵拉关于休斯的奇怪叮嘱，“大概这也是鬼怒田没有转移休斯的原因之一吧。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“之一？”游真敏锐地察觉到了迅的用词。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅只是笑的更厉害了些：“鬼怒田专门要求你们把休斯是向导这事告诉我是吧？”他一边说一边望向一路上心情看起来都非常不好，此刻听到他的话表情更加差并尽量走在离他最远的位置的俘虏，“你其实不用这样，我又不会把你吃了是吧，休斯？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯没搭理他，但是表情非常恼怒。修试图探测他的情绪，仍旧一无所获。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>一个全副武装的向导，修默默在心里评价道。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅并没有试图掩饰嘴角的笑容，即使他如果带着过于灿烂的笑容回去一定会引起乌丸的注意，他也并不打算藏起自己在调戏完休斯后的愉悦心情。这情绪有些突兀，但是迅并不讨厌它。在解除对休斯所穿的帽衫的审视并进入玉狛支部的时候，迅看了一眼围绕着玉狛支部的水域。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>不知道是不是他错眼，他好像在本应该空无一物的水域里看到一个晶莹剔透的水母游了过去。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>乌丸带着休斯走回了原本关押休斯的地下室。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我必须得说，迅很在意你。”他一边下楼梯一边对仍旧沉默的休斯说，“我从来没见过他对谁露出这么明显的情绪。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>一直闷声不吭的休斯忽然出声了，“他是一个哨兵，他的情绪理应更加激烈。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“黑暗哨兵，我相信你已经知道迅是个黑暗哨兵，而且他虽然未结合，但是和阿纳朵拉截然不同，”乌丸打开了地下室的门让休斯进去，“我也不多说了，我想你也应该多少知道一点，我也不是在乱说，毕竟你扔开了我给你的衣服居然就穿了迅桑上次留下来的帽衫，哥哥我很伤心啊你造么。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>说完他干脆地当着瞪圆了眼睛看他的休斯的面把门关上了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯瞪着被关上的门，不知道自己是应该先骂一句还是应该慌张乌丸居然发现了华点。等他放弃纠结的时候，脸有点发烫。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他发誓他不是有意拿迅的那件帽衫出门的，他只是随意挑了一件顺手的。但是他无法反驳乌丸的话，这件帽衫上的气息让他感觉很舒服。休斯熟悉这种感觉，但和敌人相容性太高并不是一件好事。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他长叹一口气，扑到床上把头埋入枕头里。但就在这时，不远处一个微小的精神波动像涟漪一样传了过来，轻轻触动了休斯建立在身边的小型精神屏障。他猛地一个激灵抬起头，湛蓝色的眼眸望着虚空中的一点，眼神似乎直直穿越了墙壁投射到远方。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“阿纳朵拉……？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他有些惊恐地小声念道。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>当那头巨大的虎鲸将天空当做海域直直地朝玉狛支部冲过来的时候，其实迅并不是一点预感都没有。只是这个画面太过于玄幻以至于他以为这只是他哨兵能力的又一次暴走导致的幻觉。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>当他和玉狛支部其他人冲出门的时候，看见的是一只不太符合常规大小的精神动物在疯狂地冲撞乌丸的精神屏障。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“精神屏障短期内没有问题，这只虎鲸受伤了，战斗力并不是很强……”乌丸安慰着在场的每一个人，即使大家已经被那只精神动物的攻势惊到，但是这并不能阻止木崎的白虎冲上去朝屏障外的虎鲸愤怒地嗥叫，“木崎你冷静一点！虎鲸是水生动物，陆生动物和水生动物怎么打架！”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“现在是说这个区别的时候吗！”游真大吼，“这头虎鲸都上天了！”他的鹰在天上不安地拍打着翅膀。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅仰头看着天上的虎鲸，这头精神动物并不是他熟悉的人的精神动物，而且它已经……遍体鳞伤了。身上满是划痕，还有一些刚刚在冲击精神屏障的时候造成的撞伤， 他的主人并不在附近。虎鲸撞击屏障带来的每一次冲击都让迅本已很脆弱的头脑更加昏涨。不要在这个时候五感过载啊……他在内心默默祈祷着，表情都要挂不住 了，他的精神动物悄然无息地出现在他的脚边，烦躁地吐着鼻息。很好，至少它还是听话地呆在原地——是说为什么他的精神动物会想冲上去和一头虎鲸干架？</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“大家——”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他趁机放弃思考这个问题，顺着修的叫喊回过头。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>一只巨大的水母漂浮在玉狛支部的上空。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>仿佛世界都安静了下来，迅盯着这个巨大的水母，看着它朝屏障边缘移动，差点没有发现自己的嘴巴还维持着张开的动作——他竟然觉得这个水母似曾相识？！</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>水母的其中一只触手透过了精神屏障，迅速地触碰到了狂暴的虎鲸，然后在大家的注视下，虎鲸就这样安静了下来。迅速地，它消失了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>水母在虎鲸消失后收回触手，自身也迅速缩小，它一边缩回了普通水母应有的大小，一边飘落到了迅的面前。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅看着它在自己眼前稍微停顿了一下又降入了水中，猛然间深吸了一口气。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他见过这个水母，就在早一点的时间他带着休斯一行人回玉狛的时候。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅猛然间回头冲向地下室，连叮嘱乌丸加固精神屏障的话都来不及说，等他打开地下室的门的时候，看见休斯面向着墙壁，正好对着室外发生的一切。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>而一只晶莹剔透的小水母漂浮在他的身边。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯回过头来，脸色苍白。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“……我好奇的是，”迅找回了自己的声音，它听起来有些奇怪，“为什么你的精神动物会是一只水母。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯湛蓝色的双眸波澜不惊，他甚至还扯了扯嘴角：“大概是因为它们大部分有毒吧。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“‘为什么你的精神动物会是一只水母’，我的天哪，”乌丸用机械一般僵硬的声音重复着那句话，“你的情商都被你家精神动物吃了吗。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“这是一句赞赏吗？”迅的笑容有些尴尬。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“绝对不是。你老老实实说出来不行吗？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅用双手捂住了脸，“他才16岁。”他无力地辩解道。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你当我傻吗，你的副作用告诉了你什么让你这么畏首畏尾？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅埋着头，没有回答。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>乌丸等不到答案，只得长叹一声：“不管怎么样，你的哨兵能力失去控制已经不是一次两次的事情了，虽然你没有了黑trigger但是你的本质还是黑暗哨兵，你需要一个足够适合的向导来帮你。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我知道。”迅低声回答。实际上他现在还是有点耳鸣——他仍旧处于感官过载的危险边缘。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“顺便问一句，你的精神动物哪里去了？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“可能出去散心了吧，最近它总是特别烦躁，我的错。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>乌丸盯着迅：“……不要都把事情往自己身上背。偶尔也为自己想想吧。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你知道我没办法。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯是睡到一半被惊醒的。他的精神动物悬在他的头顶，一直在试图用触手把他戳醒。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你怎么——”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他一开口便止住了话头，在他的床前立着一头他从未见过的精神动物。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>那是一头比普通体要更加巨大的金钱豹。它很焦躁但并不愤怒，它只是立在休斯的床边，静静地看着后者，眼睛里的光来自休斯的水母散发的光芒。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯没有见过它，但是他知道这是谁的精神动物。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>敏锐而又疲惫不堪的猎人。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>但是它为什么会站在这里？</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我不会帮你的。”他对着豹子说。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>豹子抬起了头，自己身旁的水母居然就这样游了过去。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯啧了一声，这家伙到底还是不是自己的精神动物了，怎么整天胳膊肘往外拐。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>水母的触角轻轻碰到豹子的头，散发出一阵柔和的光芒。休斯发现自己紧紧盯着自己的精神动物的行为有点蠢，深吸一口气自己转身扑到了床上。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>身后有豹子轻微的叫声。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯把头埋进枕头里，不出声。直到身后豹子又叫了几声之后他长叹了口气，声音因为从枕头里发出来而显得闷闷的：“休息好了就回去吧，你在这里我会惹上麻烦的。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>豹子没有再出声。休斯闭着眼睛试图入睡，以为它已经走了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>直到豹子忽然又出声，这次声音极为尖利，吓得休斯直接从床上蹦了起来：“你怎么又——”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>话还没说完，休斯自己就本能地感觉到了精神场的波动。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“…………不是吧…………”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯跳下床，还没靠近墙角烦躁不安的豹子，眼前就猛地闪现出一个熟悉的人影。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅直到休息了也没有等回来自己的精神动物。其实这种事并不是第一次发生了，他从来没有上报过总部，虽然——迅想到这里笑了笑——这算是非常严重的精神力不稳定现象，不过他的预知能力告诉他不会有事，他也并不打算叨扰总部了。不过今日的情况……</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>算了，豹子呆在休斯那里不管怎么样都不会有事，大概休息好了就自己回来了吧。说不定，休斯那边也能帮忙稳定……迅想到这里就打断了自己的思路。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>但是他思来想去都是在思考自己的精神动物的未来走向，万万没想到问题出在自己身上。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>等迅从被自己精神世界的震荡击昏的情况中回过神来时，却发现自己站的地方并不是自己的房间。这可非常不妙。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“又精神游离了吗……”他有些无奈地想着，并且打算左右环顾一下，看看所处环境再作打算。精神游离后的迅处于五感完全开放的状态，完全没有他本就很脆弱的精神屏障，这是极度危险的。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>但愿这次他跑得不算远……</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>很快他就发现了这次他跑得真的不怎么远。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>因为这是休斯的房间。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>其实迅由于避嫌一直都有意远离休斯的房间，至于他为什么能马上认出来嘛……</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“视觉提升三个桅度。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅干笑了两声，忽然间受到控制的视觉让整间房的样子清晰起来。他的五感都回来了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他能感觉到自己的精神动物在他的右脚附近亲密地磨蹭着他的裤腿，也能感觉到自己不远处休斯的水母在闪闪发光。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>也能看见就站在自己面前的休斯，瞪着他湛蓝色的眼睛看着自己。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“哎呀，我的能力已经不稳定到这个程度了么……”迅自嘲道，休斯刚刚居然直接接管了他的五感，这个向导的强大能力出乎迅的意料。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯看着他，并没有做出下一步动作。他还穿着睡衣，头发乱七八糟的，看来刚从睡梦中惊醒，表情还有些迷茫，但是却并不缺乏锐利的眼神：“精神游离？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你是不是被吵醒了？真是不好意思哈我不是故意要进你的房间的，你继续去睡吧我马上就走……”迅哈哈笑着移开话题，却马上被休斯打断。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你现在能走？”异界民带着淡淡的嘲讽反问道。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅走了一步，发现自己原本艰难维持平衡的五感马上摇摇欲坠，屋子外面的水的流动声像具现化了一样打在他的脑门上，还有睡觉的呼吸声，客厅的钟摆声……统统冲进他的耳朵里，他忍不住捂住自己的耳朵。在恍惚中他听到休斯似乎在说着什么，随后一根冰凉的手指触碰到他的太阳穴，他忽然间浑身一轻，发现过载的负担都消失了，他站在平静的海面上，只有海浪声有规律地一波波袭来，温柔地抚慰他紧绷的神经，他深深地呼吸了一口海风，带了点海水的腥味，但非常真实。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他在某个人的精神世界里。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅刚刚意识到这点，脚下就失去了支撑，沉进了海里。他条件反射性想要挣扎，却发现一个眼熟的水母在他眼前飘过，迅其实对海里的生物并不熟悉，但他就是知道自己见过。他鬼使神差地停止了挣扎，看着那只水母游向了自己，并伸手试图去触碰它……</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>在触碰到它的那一瞬间，迅忽然感觉到自己触到了陆地。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他猛地睁开眼，发现自己已回到了休斯的房间里，此刻他正把休斯抵在墙上，低头埋在他的颈间贪婪地呼吸着对方令人安心地信息素，可是此刻那些信息素显得慌张而且……他迅速地推开对方。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“啊，这……”他试图平息自身的躁动。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯还靠在墙上急促地喘气，“你该回去了。”他匆匆地说。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“等——”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>下一个瞬间迅已经站在自己的房间里了，他站在床边，为自己刚刚做的事而震惊。但他一闭眼，满脑子都是休斯带着水汽的那双漂亮的湛蓝色双眸。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>乌丸面无表情地举起叉子，叉子上还插着一块炸猪排。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“是谁昨天对我说只有16岁不敢下手的，嗯？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅老老实实地举起双手：“我。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>小南叹了一口气：“迅，你究竟瞒了总部多少事情？这回暴走的事情我们可没法睁一只眼闭一只眼了啊。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“事实上我的副作用告诉我，”迅把手放下来开始吃小南端过来的早餐，“总部应该不会有太多意见。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“怎么会？！你可是黑暗哨兵——”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“当时总部就这样把休斯交给玉狛支部看守，我也觉得有问题，”一直沉默着的木崎开口，“他们大概也考虑到了迅身为黑暗哨兵而且还未结合的状态，想要互补一下吧。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>小南的嘴巴张了张又合上，纠结了一会儿又张开：“这意思是总部想要休斯和迅——我们连休斯的真实身份都没有搞清楚诶？！”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅低着头摧残着盘子里的面包，轻声叹了口气。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“小南，如果哨兵向导结合了，向来都是哨兵来掌控节奏的。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>小南啧了一下嘴，双手在身前挥动了一下，似乎一下子不知道自己要如何表达，亦或是要表达什么，思索带最后她扁了扁嘴：“……这对休斯来说不公平。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅艰难地扯动了一下嘴角：“这对谁都不公平。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>雷神丸的头从旁边的楼梯口探了出来。一同探出头来的还有阳太郎。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“休斯他不肯吃饭……”阳太郎迷惑地说。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅放下了刀叉。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“什么？”小南惊道，“他为什么不肯吃？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“不是……就……感觉他好像不太好……只是感觉……”阳太郎有些犹豫地比划着，似乎不知道该如何表达他看到的场景。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“他有说什么吗？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“他说他没有胃口，不要浪费食物了……然后……”阳太郎抬头看了一眼盯着他的迅，“他说不要让迅桑靠近他。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“……”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我去看看。”小南当机立断，在桌前放下刚切好的早餐包就准备下去，却被乌丸拦住了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>乌丸慢吞吞地放下炸猪排，抽了一张纸巾擦了擦嘴，“我去，”他懒洋洋地说，但是眼神却变得严肃，“向导的问题让向导来解决一下比较好，再加上休斯的攻击力有点太高了。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“那你……”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我不会有事的，”乌丸从阳太郎手里接过早餐盘，“休斯现在的状况不能不吃东西，我拿下去了。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他沐浴着众人的目光消失在了楼梯拐角。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“……现在的状况？”游真指出了乌丸话里的关键词。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>修想了想刚刚对话里聊到的信息，不能让迅先生靠近，没有胃口，向导的问题……答案呼之欲出。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>木崎把喝完的咖啡杯往桌上一放，发出“咔”的一声，“结合热。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>剩下的人刷地一声看向了迅。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅咚地一声把头砸在了餐桌上。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>乌丸走进房间之前先把自己的精神动物放进去打了个招呼。但是当他打开门的时候，坐在床脚的休斯还是一副防备的样子。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“作为一个结合热期的向导，你还是蛮能控制自己的精神场的嘛。”乌丸也不是很在意对方的态度，他关上门，顺便把对方笼罩在房间里的精神屏障加固了一下，“顺便一说你这样把迅的豹子关在门外面好不人道哦？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“它又不是人，”休斯咬牙切齿地反击道，“迅不把它叫回去才是耍流氓。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你知道，迅在完全和向导结合并且稳定自己的精神场之前大概都不能好好控制他的猎豹了，”一只玄狐蹦上乌丸的肩头，后者缓步靠近休斯，“而且迅的精神动物之前都挺安定的——直到你来了——别躲，我来帮你加固精神场。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯犹豫了一下，乌丸的手指就接触到了他的太阳穴。下一秒钟，乌丸发现自己站在一片看不见边际的海域中。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“那么，给我一块土地发展我的才华吧。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯啧了一声，但是马上海水就开始波动，一块小型沙洲升了起来。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“这土地也太小了吧。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“……有才华你就不要嫌小。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“哎呀，怎么对前辈这样。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“……我记得你跟我一样大。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我逗你的。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“……”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>几句话来回间，一株绿色植物在沙洲上生长起来，绿色的藤蔓直直地延伸上天，玄狐扒拉着枝叶往上跑，很快就到了肉眼都快看不清楚的地方。不一会儿，乌丸就感受到了自己精神动物传回来的精神波动，他一边动脑筋填补起了穹顶之上因为之前的入侵而导致的精神裂口，一边嘴巴不停。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“阳太郎好像关系跟你不错？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“……”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我知道他也是一个向导，虽然现在不算很像。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“……他能和动物做交流。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>乌丸点了点头，“他最近和我说你在教他控制精神力，他已经开始能把自己的意志传达给雷神丸了，虽然还时灵时不灵。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯眨了眨眼，眼中的戒备情绪淡了点，脸色也变柔和了：“他只是个孩子，还有很大发展空间。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你似乎和小孩特别合得来呢。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯没有答话。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>乌丸似乎也不介意他爱理不理的态度，“根部也快到海底了，我有点找不到路，你让你家水母去带个路吧。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯动了动手指，水母便钻入水中消失不见。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“谢谢，”乌丸让完成任务的玄狐从天上下来，然后集中精力攻克地底的裂缝，“……诶？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“怎么了？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>乌丸打了个响指，植物开始萎缩，“那不是裂口。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“……什么？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“地底下那个，那就是普通的地层活动，像地底火山之类的——你知道那是什么吧？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“……知道。”休斯虽是这么应着，但是还是有些迷茫。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你的地层有活动，我猜在你不知道的地方有一块陆地升起来了，”乌丸伸手抱住蹦下来的玄狐，摸了摸它的毛，“看来迅和你的临时结合比我们想象中要深入啊——诶你，脸红了吗？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“…………没有。”休斯偏过头。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“行吧，随便你怎么说，”乌丸感到有些好笑，“怪不得你会那么快有结合热，说起来近界民的向导确实是挺厉害的呢，居然能把结合热控制得那么好。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“结合热这种东西，经过训练都是可以控制的，这只是发生得太突然了，再给我多一点时间我自己也能修复好。”休斯干巴巴地回答道。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>乌丸摸了摸玄狐的头：“你这是把你们国家的情报透露给我了吗？这样不太好吧？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你出去的时候我能把关于这里的记忆都抹掉。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“这么残忍啊，我好歹还和你同年咧？”乌丸表情未变，慢悠悠地说。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯回过头，伸手用掌心覆盖上乌丸的额头。下一秒钟，他们都回到了房间里。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“那么我先告辞了，你好好休息，一日三餐还是要吃的，这几天我们会确保迅和他的精神动物不会靠近这里的——至少前者能保证吧。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯站在床边，看着乌丸带着他的精神动物走向门口，“为什么要帮我？”你们明明可以直接让迅来和我绑定结合，他没有把这句话说出口。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>乌丸停下脚步，没有回头，语气依旧慢条斯理，“怎么说呢……既然你住在这了，就算是一家人吧，至少暂时是一家人了哟。而且，强行结合不管是对哨兵还是对向导都不公平，迅桑也是这么觉得的。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>然后他便拉开了门走了出去。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯听着门锁落下的声音，深吸一口气，一屁股坐在床上，闭上眼睛，右手贴上颤抖着的左眼皮。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>乌丸走上了一楼，忽然间发现自己的记忆并没有受到侵害，他轻笑了一声，走向坐在沙发上闲聊的众人。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“大概是没什么问题了——你们还有给我留吃的吗？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯再见到迅已经是两个星期后的事情了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>乌丸走后他再次进入自己的精神世界，飞越广阔的海域，直至看到那个微不足道却难以忽视的小岛。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他浮在半空中看着这个岩石岛，这个岛没有再扩大，但是已经开始长起了杂草和一些花木。他降落下去，被脚边的岩石缝里的一抹蓝色吸引了，他蹲下身去，看到石缝里有一朵娇小却又色彩鲜艳的小野花正在盛开。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>一个孤独而又坚强的生命。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯伸出手去，手指捏在花茎上，迟疑良久，最终还是松手轻抚了一下浅蓝色的花瓣，然后起身离开了这个世界。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>不过是一株花。休斯对自己说，放下屠刀立地成佛。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>后面半句他不知道这么说合不合适，是阳太郎教他的。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>很快他就调整好了自己的情绪，既然不是精神屏障的问题，那么——虽然他十分不想承认——就只能是他自己内心的问题了。休斯几乎是满分从神之国的向导学校毕业的，所有特殊情况的应对方式都烂熟于心，只是最近太多的变故，让他虽然外表还强撑着理性，内心却变得茫然无措。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他还能回去吗？</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他的家族……还能坚持住吗？</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>思及此他的心抽痛了起来，水母飘到他的身边用触手轻触他的脸颊，带起的凉意与些许的刺痛让休斯回过神来。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“谢谢，”他对陪伴自己多年的精神动物轻声道谢， “……它还在门外？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>自从迅的豹子总是逮着一切机会刨地下室的门，休斯已经不怎么敢把精神游丝往外伸了，生怕对方一个顺藤摸瓜就溜进来了。虽说迅因为长期没有接受精神疏导无法控制自己的精神动物情有可原，但这豹子的所作所为也无时无刻不彰显着他主人的作风……</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>……至少不像它主人那样直接游离进了房间，算了，原谅它。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯甚至还无法思考他和迅的关系要如何处理。神之国对于向导哨兵力量的研究和运用已经到达了异界人类无法企及的高度，向导与哨兵不需要进行结合也可以进行合作，相互支持。但向导与哨兵相结合仍旧是最有效也更稳妥的方式。哨兵和向导的精神力是一个不稳定的系统，双方不涉及结合的合作关系极易因各种因素而破裂，但绑定结合就不会有这些忧虑。神之国对此已经极力排除了各种影响因素，长角者的出现即是为此而造。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>长角者向导对哨兵的适配度受各种因素的影响远比其他人要少，也就是说，他们几乎是“万金油”，可以与所有哨兵适配，并且一般情况下不会产生排斥的现象。长角者自进入学院训练开始就被教导着要隐藏心绪，不得有过多的情感波动以引发不必要的排斥反应，毕竟人的力量还是太过于强大了，即使是与哨兵适配度高于常人的长角者，也不是必然令人放心的。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯的情绪就快要隐藏不住了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>其实在来异界前，休斯就已经爆发过一次，那次爆发使得他和阿纳朵拉的合作关系破裂，阿纳朵拉因此没有得到足够的精神疏导而最终暴走。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>阿纳朵拉的暴走，罪魁祸首，是他。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯忽然觉得心累。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>如此多年亦步亦趋，戴上冷漠的面具，如今却流落异国他乡，一切准则都乱了套。他居然还在这种关键时刻遇到了他的高度适配者。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>所以在迅出乎意料地来到关押他的房间的时候，休斯选择孤注一掷赌一把。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我需要和阿纳朵拉说话，”他对迅说，并且为自己接下来准备说出的话瑟缩了一下，“即使这意味着我要和你……结合。我需要见到他。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅眨了眨眼睛：“为什么你会觉得……做这件事情需要结合？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯恼怒地盯着他，迅有预知未来的能力，不可能不知道他问的是什么。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你要知道我的预知能力也不一定那么准确，”迅耸了耸肩，“它们倾向于给我展现所有的可能性。不管怎样你不需要这样想，我们不是那么……残酷的部门。我们不会用结合来要挟你，而且我正是来接你去见你的同胞的。”他看见休斯脸上极为明显的“为什么非要是你”的警惕表情，非常迅速地补上一句，“哎这也不是我决定的啦——他们不知道我们之间的事情。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅没有把之前的意外上报吗？休斯有些惊奇。但不管怎样，他得先见到阿纳朵拉。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他随着迅走出房子，保持着一定的距离，直到载他们的车前。迅为他拉开车门，游真也坐在后排座位上，他坐进去，望着那片水域开始远离他，心慢慢地吊了起来。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“说起来，”迅漫不经心地提到，“小南说回来要带你出去买衣服。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯没有说什么，或者说他正出神地望着窗外，没反应过来。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“那我就当你答应了。”迅说。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“哈？”休斯猛地回过头来。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“没事，”迅说，“带你买衣服而已，你会答应的，我的副作用。”他指了指自己的脑袋。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>游真在旁边挑了挑眉毛。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“……我听到了。”迅突然无奈地对着空气说。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我就是说给你听的，停止你那个在他面前瞎炫耀的行为。”游真撇撇嘴，翻了个白眼。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅难得被噎得说不出话来，过了一会儿才开口：“我没有。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你有，”游真说，“别辩解了，你忘了我能看出别人有没有说谎了吗？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>车内安静下来。接下来的一路休斯都在说服自己别去想刚刚车里的对话到底意味着什么。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>即使一开始休斯知道阿纳朵拉的身上一定发生了什么事——他当时看到阿纳朵拉那遍体鳞伤的鲸鱼的时候就意识到了这点——但这无法阻止他在看到阿纳朵拉现在的“身体”的时候大吃一惊。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你……”他欲言又止。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>阿纳朵拉嗤笑：“还多亏了黑暗哨兵的体质。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯的眼神黯淡下来。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>阿纳朵拉却提起了另一件事：“你找到了？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯知道他提到的是什么，但却没有答，只是低声说：“我来帮你加固精神场。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>阿纳朵拉沉默了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯伸开精神触手，几乎没有什么阻碍地进入了防护罩，一旁的控制员看得心惊，手上的动作却被旁观的迅阻止了。在精神触手接触到阿纳朵拉的那一瞬间，一头小小的虎鲸出现在了防护罩内。那头虎鲸的状态已经极差，俨然是一头搁浅的死物。但是在一刻钟内它的皮肤逐渐变得光泽，尾巴也摆动起来。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“黑暗哨兵的精神动物不能死，”休斯收回精神触手说，“你现在只能靠它为你提供力量——对不起。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他突然的道歉并没有吓到阿纳朵拉，倒是让其他人都吃了一惊，只见阿纳朵拉挥舞了一下前肢：“我猜，这是最后一次了？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>迅迅速估算了一下这头精神动物的攻击力，发现并不需要担忧，休斯只是让它恢复了生命。鉴于阿纳朵拉现在的状态基本上靠他的精神力支撑，所以虎鲸只要活着他就还能各种意义上地活蹦乱跳。但上次大闹已经让虎鲸失去了大部分能量，也只是能支撑其活着而已。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“谁能猜到呢，”休斯笑了一下，“还有什么是你知道的吗？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span> “我们只是两个被耍得团团转的人而已，”阿纳朵拉大概是想摇头，结果晃了几下发现自己并没有办法做到，只好作罢，“艾琳非我之族属，无从得知。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“也是，”休斯并不吃惊，他起身回头向迅示意自己问完了，“有缘再见吧。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>阿纳朵拉看着休斯随着迅踏出房间，在他踏出门口的时候出声：“缘分可不是天注定的事。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>休斯并没有回头，倒是迅转身看了阿纳朵拉一眼，两者的视线究竟交汇了没有，大概只有那头小小的虎鲸知道了。</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>